Role Play Fantasy Game
by ultrafreakyfangirl
Summary: This wasn't supposed to be a thing. But here we are. Because Joe and Natalie are literally the epitome of sex. Smut.


**_Author's Note: So, originally, this wasn't going to be a thing. Like, at all. But distantmuse and I got to talking and we had a little fun assigning each other 'smut challenges.' Because, well, honestly, smut is kind of fun. She said that I should play off of my prison role-play idea that I merely eluded to in my last fic. And I couldn't resist. Hopefully it doesn't disappoint. And hopefully she gets her challenge I gave her up soon too, because I have a feeling it could be red hot. So let me know what you think! Reviews are my soul food. _**

**_…_**

She was just sitting in bed, minding her own god damn business, reading one of those Nordic noir novels that Joe said were _tasteless_ and _predictable,_ as if he knew the difference between a _good book _and something set in the _Loony Tunes_ saloon with Yosemite Sam as the centered character.

Point is, she was minding her own business – hair piled high on her head and one of Joe's dress shirts (because admittedly, it had become a habit after awhile, partly to piss him off and have his nice shirts smelling of her perfume, and partly because she's started to feel comfortable in them, more comfortable than the ratty, old _SideBoob_ t-shirts he keeps offering her instead).

She also didn't bother with underwear, because just like the twins, Tracy likes to breathe, and _deserves_ to. As she was getting dressed, or actively _not _getting dressed, she thought that if sex were to happen, she wouldn't refuse it.

She was in no position to, not after both of their kids were asleep, and Domino was god knows where, with Vanessa probably, but just as long as he wasn't with them.

Now, normally, the dog sleeps with Vanessa, always had, but after Oliver was born, and she and Joe had his bassinet stationed right beside their bed, Domino had started to frequent their room as well. Even after Oliver moved out and into his own nursery (they had procrastinated painting, and she'd maintain that was Joe's fault), the dog stayed some nights, shacking up at the end of their bed, draped dramatically across both of their legs.

They were alone tonight. No dog. No kids awake past their bedtimes. A quiet house, with only the rain to hear, pounding on their roof and the windows like it had something important to say. While sometimes it helped her fall asleep, tonight she hoped it would drown out the noise, _their _noise. She wanted to be heard tonight, and she wanted to hear him, too.

So, when she felt his hand press against her bare ass and squeeze it like a peach, she smirked, but of course, he couldn't see it, because she was facing the other way.

"How's the book, _sweet cheeks?" _he whispered, gravelly, his breath in her ear, "did they catch the guy who did it yet? Was it the guy in the ski mask?"

She turned over in the bed to look at him, raising her eyebrow. "No, it wasn't _the guy in the ski mask_, considering there is no _guy in the ski mask_. And how _stupid simple_ would that be?"

"Exactly," he said, trapping her body in between his forearms with a sexy little smile.

She'd never really described any of his physical features as _sexy _before, usually she would settle on _'nerdy, but cute' or 'naïve but adorable'_ and the word seemed too strong, velvety across her lips and in the air between them.

Then, the power dynamics changed. She used her strength to flip them over, which wasn't all that tough, because as much as Joe liked to claim that he _pumps iron on the regular_, he was still a pretty lanky guy, not that she minded. She, at her age, could not afford to be shallow. And besides, there was more to love than meets the eye.

"Shut up, asshole," she whispered against his jaw as she moved her mouth meticulously up towards his earlobe, biting softly. "Seriously, _shut up._ Because I'm about to do some things to you, and you better be quiet or – "

She paused, dragging her teeth across his cheek. "It just might get a little more violent."

"_Jesus, Nat_," he groaned, and she felt him pulsating against her palm as she grabbed him through his boxers.

"What? You want to say something, Joe?" She tightened her grip while grinding her hips against his torso. "_Fucking say it_."

He tried and failed to move away from her, and she chuckled, almost darkly. "Nice try, babe."

"As much as I want to do this…" he looked her up and down appreciatively, taking a great show in not skimping on her chest, semi-exposed between the opening of his button down. "The kids are just down the hall."

Natalie crossed her arms. "The kids are_ asleep_, Joe. _Dead _asleep. I promise. Do you want me to go bounce one of Domino's balls off their doors just to be sure?"

What she was referencing was that time a couple months back when they were so _utterly desperate _for the feel of each other, as gross as that sounds, because if they wanted friction, she had her ways and he had his (that she never asked about), but it wasn't about that.

Joe had come home that day, late and stressed, and saw her making dinner, with his old apron – what she jokingly called _The Blue Apron_ in homage to that housewife kink they'd unwittingly started back when they were still strictly fucking, with a few modifications (like the odd dinner, which she would protest over and over _was not a date_).

…

He'd seen her there, but she hadn't noticed him at first, practically fixated on browning the hamburger meat because killing herself, Joe, and their kids by giving them all e coli was _not_ an option.

He snuck up behind her, or maybe just walked like a normal person because how would she have known the difference if she didn't hear him come in in the first place and wrapped his arms around her waist and his face in her hair, inhaling. She'd washed it today, and with his favorite shampoo, _Japanese cherry blossom_, and sure, she expected a reaction, but not the one she got.

He kissed her neck, nipping at the pulse point. "I need to be inside of you. _Now."_

She laughed, batting him away with the spatula, without, of course, actually touching him. She looked into the living room, where she could just see the top of Vanessa's head, where she was sitting on the couch. "The kids are still awake, Joe. It's not even seven."

He found her gaze, saw what she saw, and sighed, kissing her on the head and breathing in deep. "Fine."

She sighed too, longingly, and without her even realizing it at first, her hand dipped below the countertop; when she noticed, she blushed, figuring what she was about to do, but went through with it anyways, because, _yeah,_ she could be a sadistic bitch when she wanted to be. She hadn't shed that skin completely. She just used it for pleasure now, pleasure of a _physical _sort.

He gasped when he felt her hand there, her fingers tracing the outline through his pants, and then his boxers, her hand deftly making it past the fly. She smirked at the subtle feel of his precum teasing her fingertips, and he choked out a groan. Or maybe it had been a word.

"_That's_…not helping," he hissed, backing clean away from her and zipping up his pants.

"Now, I'm going to go take an _ice-cold_ shower, and when I get back, dinner better be on the table so I can read these _miniature cockblockers_ their bedtime stories and get them to go _the fuck_ to sleep."

When the kids were safely asleep, or so he'd thought, he was intent on ripping her clothes from her, being careless with how fitted her pencil skirts really were to her body, and uncaring that she still had her shirt on. The buttons were too small, and the shirt was _too expensive_, and, as he'd said to her "your bottom half is naked, and that's all that fucking matters to me right now, babe. I just need – "

He'd positioned himself at her entrance and was _this close_ to ramming into her as he held tightly onto her hips, hoisting her up against the wall of their bedroom; his grip was a little shaky, but it didn't matter, not tonight, not for this round anyways, because she had this feeling that she'd teased him too far before, and he was probably going to come as soon as he felt her around him.

"Fu – wait. I hear the kids. One of them anyway. Probably Ollie. You know how he gets, sometimes."

"Joe, are you fucking kidding me? The kids are asleep. I promise. We checked on them six times before coming in here."

"But I swear I – "

"Alright fine." She got out of his hold and put on her housecoat, tying the it around her waist, opening the bedroom door. "I'll go check _one more time."_

A second later and Joe was brought out of their room by a thwacking sound. And another. "Natalie what the fuck are you – "

"I'm checking to see if their asleep. Like I said I would." She held Dominos tennis ball in her hand, and was pressing her ear to Vanessa's door, then Oliver's.

"Nope. No movement. Just like I thought_. Joe,_ they're asleep, okay? I promise."

She walked over to him, then passed him, taking a finger in between her lips and biting down on the nailbed. "Now come back to bed."

He dutifully followed her and their night escalated – well for her, considering she had been right when she said he would come two seconds in, and so she decided that since he was out of the game for awhile now,_ she _deserved a little fun.

Their night ended in satisfaction, the two of them kissing under the covers like teenagers, Natalie tasting herself as they made out to _Bruce Fucking Springsteen_ playing from his iPhone. _We kiss, my hearts pumping to my brain, and the blood rushes in my veins_…

But she didn't mind, not tonight, in fact, she kind of loved it, _lusted after it,_ as she grabbed for the back of his head, greedy, demanding, selfish, barely leaving him enough room to breathe. _She says baby if you wanna be wild, you got a lot to learn; close your eyes, let them melt, let them fire, let them burn…"_

…

He shook his head with a small smile. "No. I don't need you to go and do that."

She smiled too. She was laying on her stomach, and she put her chin in her hand, staring at him straight on. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's get this show on the road."

"Okay." He ruffled the covers a bit in some obvious anticipation, nearly making the quilt fall of off the bed. She pulled at the corner to keep it there with a smile at him.

"What's gotten into you? Are you just _that_ horny for me?"

"You wish," he replied, leaning forward and kissing her chastely. "I have something in mind for tonight, and I've been thinking about it all day today at work."

"Well then, your pants must have been _pretty tight_."

She gripped his shaft teasingly through his boxers, by now, she knew what got him going like nothing else, and this was it. "Sorry I couldn't have helped you out, Beer Can."

He gave her a dubious look, but it looked a bit more constipated than that because of the sensation her hand was causing. "I'm just not sure if you'll – you know – _like it."_

He was being sensitive, and vulnerable and sweet, and it was cute, it _was_, but she wasn't a sixteen-year-old virgin_._ Now_ she_ was the one who needed him inside of her and at this moment she didn't really fucking care about any of his planned theatrics.

"Well, just pop the top and let's find out," she told him, and he obliged, and after a few minutes of him not hitting any of the right spots, she sighed.

"Okay, what's your angle here? If it'll get me to an orgasm I'm on board."

Joe grunted, adjusting himself inside of her slightly, which made her squirm. He started thrusting harder, more vigorous than he had been, and before she had time to wonder if_ this_ was a part of the angle he was working, he whispered into her ear, his voice deep, almost menacing.

"I think this was a pretty fair trade off for the coke, don't you, _inmate_?"

She hadn't expected it to, hadn't known she should have expected it to, until it happened. The word_ inmate_ coming from his mouth like that, rough, aggressive, and bordering on demeaning, sent chills through her. Not the good kind.

Whatever he felt come off of her body just then, he interpreted it wrong, _way wrong_, because he continued on.

"Come on now, inmate, you can do better than that. You're tall, skinny, toned _as fuck_, so move that body the way it's meant to move. I'm sick and tired of begging for it, _let's go."_

He was kissing her neck now, in a way that would usually make her heart race, if he wasn't being so forceful about it, but she couldn't blame him, there were days she relished in being his plaything, if he had her in the right mood, but this wasn't _that,_ and the mood she was in was not the right one.

"Joe, stop."

"That's _CO Caputo_ to you, inmate."

_ "__No." _

She pushed him off of her, and not gently either, which took him by surprise and effectively pulled him out of it. "I'm serious. Stop it."

He was panting, hard, and so was she, but hers was more from panic, a sudden, wild, panic, while his was likely from exertion. He looked into her eyes and she watched as the arousal within them slowly went away, and before she could say anything else in lieu of an explanation for her behavior, they turned soft, gentle, like a_ fucking_ puppy dog, and he was Joe again. Her boyfriend.

He touched her face, took both hands and held it, his fingertips stroking her cheeks. "Babe, are you okay_?_ I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

He leaned over to kiss her forehead and she held him there, breathing in and out, three times over, before she let hm go. "It's okay. It's me. It's not – it's not you."

He kissed the knuckles of the hand he was holding, and she bent her head low. "I mean it. It _wasn't you. _I didn't think – I didn't know that was going to be some weird sort of trigger for me. And I can't even tell you why…it's just – "

"And you don't have to. Okay? Hey, Nat, listen to me."

She met his eyes and blinked slowly, purposefully. He reached out and pushed a curl that was hanging in her face behind her ear. "We can just go to sleep. Okay? I can spoon you and we can just – "

The second she heard the word _spoon _that was it. There was no way. And _somehow,_ the thought of him pressed into her back, and probably with a semi-stiff hard on, had her going crazy again.

She was a _woman_, she'd figure her shit out eventually, and there was a time and place for that, and right now, suddenly, was _not_ it. She hoped he would understand that.

"No, no spooning," she said firmly, pushing him back onto the bed and moving to straddle him.

"_Kissing?_ Yeah, kissing I can get behind." Without letting him say another word, she pressed her lips roughly to his, parting his lips with her tongue and just went for it, hoping he would catch up.

He showed up, that's for sure, kissing her like it was the last kiss they were to ever have, but it only lasted for a minute. He wanted to ask her more questions.

"As much as I want to do this," he made a sound of repressed longing as he gripped her hips and moved them slightly up and over him, "and I mean _really want to fucking do this_…I need to know that you're okay."

_"__Joe,_ I'm fine. Okay? I was the one who initiated the kissing, _I _want to do this. Let's try something else."

"_Natalie…"_

He was uncertain. That much she could tell. She desperately wanted to assuage his fears, his doubts, because she knew that this one was going to be good. For them both.

"Hey." She tilted his chin up to have him look at her. "I'm your girlfriend."

She started moving on top of him, her body swaying naturally to fit a rhythm they were used to by now.

"Mhm…"

He shut his eyes and just let the feeling wash over him, he was in total bliss and all of the sudden, she knew that she wanted to never stop seeing that look cross his face, of pure, unadulterated, elation.

"Now tell me what kind of things make me your girlfriend."

He chuckled. "You drink my shitty coffee, without complaint. Most of the time."

"Mhm…and?"

"You let me cook for you. And you eat all of it. Even when I cook carbonara and you can't resist saying the stuff will make you bloated."

"That's it, keep going," she breathed, keeping up her steady pace. "What else?"

He shook his head. "You go. I need to just…feel this…_feel you_…for awhile…"

She slowed down, almost just to taunt him, and he groaned. She put her hands on his chest to steady herself.

"I make eye-contact while giving you a blowjob…because – because – "

Natalie looked down at him, at that same expression still on his face, and she picked up her pace again. "Because I get turned on by seeing you turned on, which used to really weird me out at first but now – _ah –_ it's getting to be less weird…"

"_Oh yeah?"_

"Ugh, don't flatter yourself." She smiled. "I say things like _'our kitchen' and 'our house'_"

"Mm…I like the sound of that…"

She leaned down closer to him, so that her lips were now on his neck.

"I want you to kiss my neck, and suck the skin, and bite it." She bit his neck to illustrate her point, then spoke in his ear.

"I want you to give me a hickey like we're fifteen years old, that says _I'm yours,_ and it's not because I want to fuck with Linda, or anything like that. It's because I _want_ to be yours. I want to be inside you like this, to feel myself surrounding you, to feel you come with nothing between us except our skin."

"Jesus Christ, Natalie, I fucking love you, _so much."_

She didn't say it back. Not right then.

"I'm not embarrassed to say any of these things, because _I love you_, Joseph Caputo. And I love being your girlfriend. Now, _come on baby,_ come for me. You can do it."

Natalie had absolutely no idea where _baby_ came from. It just happened, and without warning, which is good because she probably would have stopped it if she could have. It wasn't like her. It wasn't _her._

Even so, it seemed to do the trick, because he spasmed and flitted underneath her, and then she did the same, above him, but the way it happened this time, was different. It was all more _hush-hush_, a quiet unveiling, like a secret. It was the best they've had in awhile. Maybe even _ever._

She was sure he noticed it too. Neither of them even minded the six AM wake-up call from their toddler. They were in _very good moods_ that morning.

…

**_Author's Note: The Springsteen that was playing on Joe's iPhone in the 'flashback' sort of bit there is called Candy's Room. As I wrote this, I realized I don't really like Bruce Springsteen's music. Meh. I'm impartial to I'm On Fire though, for obvious reasons lol. _**


End file.
